Clockwork Mabel
by KedSpitsInYourMouth
Summary: Los invito a horrorizarse, oh hermanos míos, craquen sus rasudoques mientras leen una bizarra fusión. M por ultra-violencia, uso de drogas e insinuación al incesto. (No se si continúe, díganmelo ustedes)
1. 1

**Hola hola, oh hermanos míos. **  
**Antes que nada quiero decir que esta historia es puramente experimental, tenía ganas de escribir algo con el estilo de Anthony Burguess en "La naranja mecánica/Clockwork Orange", cuando la imagen de la dulce Mabel vestida con las ropas de Alex invadió mi gulivera osea cabeza. **

**Si es que no conoces esta obra, ni en forma de libro o película quizás te sentirás confuso ante el uso de algunas palabras, es Nad-sat el argot juvenil de este mundo imaginario, puede buscarse por google. **

**Bueno, espero que la disfrutes de todas formas. **

-.-.-

Y ahí estaba yo, Mabel y mis tres drugos, Candy, Grenda y mi brato Dipper sentados en el bar alucinógeno Illuminati, pensando en que podríamos hacer aquella oscura y calurosa noche de verano.

¿Y ahora que pasa, eh?

Como quizás no sepan oh hermanos míos, en aquel bar servían las más exquisitas plantas, hongos y ácidos para alterar la consciencia. Yo disfrutaba de una paleta alucinógena, dulce sabor de cereza y LSD que entumece la rota, preparando mi rasudoque para otra noche de dulce ultra-violencia.

Ya no teníamos dengo suficiente para otra ronda, debíamos salir a tolchoquear alguna bábuchca loca o algún veco de mala monta si queríamos concretar esa noche como era digno de hacerse.

¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Preguntó mi brato encendiendo un cancrillo con cautela, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Su espalda tensa. Sus puños apenas daban chance al tubo de tabaco que se consumía con rapidez formando extrañas figuras celestiales en el proceso.

-Vamos- Me levanté de mi asiento, tirando en un contenedor cercano el plástico insaboro que alguna vez sostuvo mi golosina, viendo como las luces y colores a mí alrededor se retorcían bajo los efectos de las drogas.  
-¿Dónde vamos? – Preguntó Candy ajustando las cuerdas de sus botas pesadas tipo militso, las mismas que usábamos los demás, aquellas ideales para patear.  
-Necesitamos un poco de aire- Contesté en forma calmada, avanzando a través del mar de glasos brillantes y dilatados que construían el ambiente del bar aquella noche, como es natural los demás no tardaron en seguirme.

Las calles eran un cúmulo de luces artificiales y oscuridad. Neon, freón, diversidad de gases excitados en gamas de colores falsos, vidividie tras de mí para comprobar que ya mis drugos habían salido del lugar, ahí estaban, en perfecta formación dejándose impresionar por el aire que los rodeaba.

Dado que era una noche calurosa el ambiente burbujeaba actividad por parte de aquellos que el sudor o la cocaína no les permitían sentar la gulivera.

No tardaríamos mucho en encontrar alguna susca o chavalco descuidado en el cual liberar nuestros instintos. Caminamos en dirección a la zona industrial, un lugar poco concurrido pero más importante aún libre de las fastidiosas videadas de los militsos.

Caminamos a paso rápido disfrutando de las luces y la actividad nocturna, molestando a las putas y los drogadictos que habían salido de sus cuevas en busca de diversión. El aire comenzaba a nuquear como azufre y humo, ya estábamos llegando a nuestro destino.

La zona industrial, grande y desolada zona de asfalto pestilente a químicos y progreso, no era un lugar agradable para estar, menos con los sentidos tan agudizados por la vellocet.

Por suerte para nosotros, no tardamos en encontrar a nuestro primer juguete de aquella noche, un viejo de aspecto corpulento y grasoso caminaba confiado por la calle iluminada por los focos, sosteniendo un periódico en sus brazos, pasó a nuestro lado cuando interferí sobre él.

-Disculpa hermano. -El hombre grasoso levantó la goloba sin temor, obviamente la figura de un grupo conformado mayoritariamente por débochcas no le parecía ninguna amenaza- No es mi intención molestar pero no pude evitar ver que tienes una gasseta, ¿Es del día de hoy?.  
-Si, claro- Respondió dejándome sentir el olor de carnes putrefactas en su aliento, si había algo que detestaba era la gente sucia, en este mundo mantener la rota limpia no es algo imposible, las chicas lo rodearon mientras yo leía el diario el cual no ojeaba ya hace varios días, pude notar en su rostro cierto nerviosismo al sentirse rodeado- Bien devuélvemelo ya que tengo que irme.- dijo intentado arrebatar el papel de entre mis dedos, lo alejé con rapidez dándole una mirada de reproche.  
- No creía que fuera un problema el darme una miserable gasseta hermano- dije con sarco, este guardó silencio enrollando de nuevo sus dedos sobre sus palmas gordas y sudorosas – No eres muy dadivoso ¿verdad? -  
- No es eso vamos, yo solo.- su voz titubeaba  
- Creo que debes aprender algo sobre la humildad hermanito.- Fue lo último que le dije antes de que mi hermano le plantara un golpe certero en la espalda con su amado bate color rojo brillante, el hombre grasoso cayó al suelo, intentó levantarse pero Candy lo pateó con fuerza en la rota cracandole la mandíbula, yo permanecí de brazos cruzados viendo como el hombre gritaba y gemía ante los golpes que mis drugos le proporcionaban.

En uno de sus desesperados intentos por levantarse y escapar, lo tomé del cuello de su camisa manchada con sangre, desenfundando mi britba la cual acerqué a los pliegues de grasa bajo su quijotera, este solo hizo sonidos indescifrables a través de su mandíbula llena de chorreante kroovy- Quizás esto te enseñe a ser un poco más generoso la próxima vez hermano- sentencié dejando que Candy y Grenda vaciaran sus bolsillos, Dipper observaba apoyando el bate detrás de su cuello con una mirada despectiva.

Busqué en mi carmano por un chicle de menta, lo abrí hábilmente aún sosteniendo mi filosa britba contra el cuello del hombre- Y para que veas que no somos del todo malas personas- metí el chicle en su rota cerrándosela de un golpe en la quijada, este gritó de dolor volviendo a desplomarse- cuida tu maldito aliento. – Terminé de decir caminando con tranquilidad lejos del hombre que gritaba y lloraba lleno de dolor e ira.

-Este tío tenía muchísimo dengo, debía ser jefe de algo- Las chicas contaban el botín recolectado del hombre, mientras yo repasaba las imágenes de lo ocurrido en mi mente, los colores brillantes de la sangre, las luces y las sombras jugueteando al ritmo de los tolchoques, todo unido por la orquesta de sonidos guturales y gemidos de dolor. La gloria, la ultra-violencia, siempre me sacaba una sonrisa honesta.

-Nunca dejará de divertirme- musitó mi brato mirando con su sonrisa vacía las profundidades de la calle plagada de repulsivos olores, tronando su bate contra los muros de asfalto de la zona industrial, conocía esa sonrisa era la misma que se posaba sobre mis labios.

Como éramos gente humilde, nunca necesitábamos más plata de la necesaria para pasar el resto de la noche en el bar intentando alcanzar la iluminación, con lo robado a ese hombre solo necesitaríamos otro golpe y podríamos ir a descansar.  
-¿Y qué hacemos ahora mis queridos drugis?- Pregunté alegre.  
-Iría a tolchoquear unas putas- Agregó Dipper con su sonrisa vacía, a mi me parecía una buena idea, el tronar de unos huesos, maquillaje y lagrimas me parecían algo que quería experimentar. Pero claro, teníamos esa vieja costumbre de uno para todos y todos para uno; se debía votar.  
-Podemos ir a robar una tienda, tengo hambre- Agregó Grenda.  
-Si, además las putas suelen ser peligrosas yo voy por lo que dice Grenda- argumentó Candy, haciendo girar su manopla sobre sus dedos delgados, los tres me miraron al final, siempre era más importante mi opinión, Dipper me video sonriente, esperando a que diera partida a su idea. Sonreí en respuesta.

-Tolchoquiemos unas putas- dije comenzando a caminar.  
-¡Hey! – Alegó Candy, me di vuelta mirándola fijamente. – Son dos contra dos, es un empate.

Mi mirada se posó en ella con mayor profundidad, pude sentir su miedo a cada paso que me acercaba a su rostro- lo es, ¿no? Me pregunto qué se hace en una situación como esta- La mirada de Candy temblaba, sabía que cometió un error al cuestionarme- quizás quieras britsear por mantener tu posición  
-Ya basta Mabel- Grenda dijo acercándose amenazante- Deja en paz a Candy- Dipper se puso a mis espaldas usando su bate para apoyar su cuerpo.  
-¿Qué pasó mis queridos drugis?, debo recordaros que no fui yo quien decidió ponerme a mí como la líder de nuestra alegre Schaica.  
-Creo que ya no debería ser así- Dijo Grenda levantando sus hombros- nunca nos llevas a nada bueno, no hacemos más que quebrar huesos por míseros golis, podríamos estar ganando mucho más.  
-Pero ¿Para qué quieren dinero? ¿Es que no tienen todo lo que el mundo puede ofrecer?  
-Ya no está bajo discusión Mabel- Candy se adelantó- Ya no serás la líder.  
-O quizás quieras britsear por mantener tu posición- Defendió la gran Grenda sosteniendo la cadena en su pantalón lista para atinarme un golpe.

Dipper se adelantaría en mi defensa, pero le hice una seña para que retrocediera, - Creo que entiendo, si la mitad del grupo no está contento con mi desempeño podemos probar algo diferente- los músculos de mis débochcas se relajaron liberando una risa nerviosa. – ¿Y qué proponen?.  
-oh- dijo Candy con una sonrisa asustada- Hay un gran golpe que podremos llevar a cabo esta noche, solo debemos actuar dentro de unas horas.

Veo que lo han estado pensando ya hace tiempo, y me alegro por ustedes mis queridas drugas, en algún momento tenía que llegarles la iluminación, vamos pues, andando.

Mientras andábamos por el borde del muelle iba yo aparentemente tranquila, pero cavilando todo el tiempo, así que Candy sería ahora la general dictando lo que teníamos que hacer o no hacer, y Grenda su perro faldero de sonrisa boba. Pero de repente caí en la cuenta que el pensar es para los glupos y que los umnos cuentan con la inspiración y lo que el bogo manda, porque ahora venía en mi ayuda una música deliciosa, de un bohemio bar de antaño escapaban notas y vidie enseguida el camino a seguir.

-Y bien Candy- dije en voz parsimoniosa arrebatando el bate de las manos de Dipper , ella no alcanzo a voltearse antes que la densa pieza de madera la golpeara con fuerza en el pecho, haciéndola caer.  
-¡Oh no!- Exclamó Grendaintentando desenrollar la cadena del borde de su talla, pero Dipper interfirió tomándola con fuerza de la ruca.

-Déjalas – ordenó lanzando una britba desenfundada cerca de la forella aturdida- ahora están a mano- Sonreí ante la oportunidad, lanzando el bate de regreso a las manos de mi querido brato desenfundando mi propia navaja del interior de mi bota.  
Candy blandió su nocho resplandeciente, dando golpes desesperados intentando cortar alguna parte de mi cuerpo, con la punta metálica de mi bota doblé su rodilla, esta cayó al suelo con una expresión llena de miedo, me abalancé sobre ella, pero no al litso o a los glasos si no a la ruca de Candy que sostenía el nocho y entonces hermanos míos lo soltó, corte con suficiente profundidad como para dejar salir su sangre libremente tiñendo el pavimento, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarle un daño irreparable, esta me miró con terror, entendiendo claramente mi mensaje. Yo. Estaba a cargo. – Ahora- dije en voz calma sacando una venda de uno de mis carmanos entregándosela a Grenda dejando que como buena perra guardiana acudiera al rescate de su ama- Olvidémonos de los planes y los golpes, tenemos dengo como para un rico SmileDip, volvamos al bar illumnati y olvidemos lo ocurrido, ¿qué dicen mis queridas drugis?.

Ambas me miraban con una expresión de confusión y horror entremezclado, Dipper, sonreía divertido, limpiando su bate con alevosía. – Bien- Respondieron al unísono. Compramos algo para beber antes de partir, yo y mi brato reíamos infantilmente comentando algún evento pasado de ultra-violencia, mis otras dos drugas no hablaban demasiado, era natural. No tardamos en volver al bar, los colores y los sonidos parecían normalizarse aunque mis ojos aún estaban dilatados, necesitábamos algo para relajar las guliveras antes de volver a nuestros domos.

El SmileDip era la crema innata del Illuminati bar, una bomba alucinógena saborisada en agradables tonos frutales, DMT y variedades de mescalina estaban entre sus componentes esenciales, era el tipo de coctel que te noquea lejos de la realidad en forma de fuertes visiones, nunca sabías cuanto tiempo te ibas exactamente, pero fácilmente podías vivir una vida entera, morir, reencarnar y pasar otra existencia en forma de algún político alienígena o una oruga alegre en campos de fuego para luego morir de forma repentina a mano de una infame avispa de enorme proporción y últimamente darte cuenta que has estado todo el tiempo sentado mirando alguna señal luminosa.

Era mi favorito, una de las camareras, vestida con su uniforme luminoso bordado con la característica pirámide del bar nos trajo un frasco con el brillante polvillo, saboree un momento remojando mis labios y echando una mirada inquisitiva a mis drugos, - Y, ¿todo está como antes no hermanitas?, borrón y cuenta nueva ¿verdad? .  
-Si – Respondieron temerosas con la mirada fija sobre la herida de Candy.  
-¡Bien! Ahora disfrutemos de nuestro festín alucinógeno, pero antes Candy, ¿cuál decías que era el golpe que querías hacer?  
-No importa, ya no.  
-Oh vamos muchachas, si ambas pudieron pensarlo y planificarlo creo que vale la pena escucharlo.  
-Se trataba de un gran robo- Se adelantó Grenda con la mirada perdida.  
-¿Un robo? Cuéntame más Grenda querida.  
-Hay una tienda, cuyo dueño es un paranóico que no confía en los bancos-  
-Ya veo, ¿y pensaban entrar y robarle todo su dinero?  
-No es tan simple- Dijo Candy abriendo el frasco de SmileDip haciendo una línea sobre la mesa de cristal preparándose para sorberla- El viejo tiene su dinero muy bien escondido, por lo que sabemos tiene una caja fuerte en alguna parte, el plan era, entrar sin que se de cuenta, seguirlo hasta el momento en que guarde el dinero en la caja, como supuestamente hace cada noche y entonces, quedarnos con todo. – Su tono era monótono, y su mirada baja.  
-Veo que lo tenían mejor pensado de lo que yo misma imaginaba. -  
-Tal vez- Asumió Candy desviando la mirada.  
-Pues me parece genial.- Dije alegremente causando una mirada impactada incluso de parte de mi brato.- Mañana discutiremos los detalles. ¿Les parece? Por ahora. Disfrutemos.

Una sonrisa tonta se esbozo en los labios de las chicas, un líder debe saber cuándo consentir a sus borregos, propuse un brindis, por nuestros futuros planes, armando 4 grandes líneas de SmileDip sobre la mesa, todos, sorbeteamos juntos, no solo como muestra de hermandad, si no que no me arriesgaría a que me atacaran mientras viajaba por las lunas de Júpiter o destruía enemigos al filo de la espada de algún imperio inexistente.

Cuando el SmileDip entra en tu cuerpo lo primero que puedes sentir es el sabor dulce y acido de las frutas volviéndose intenso, llegando a la garganta y colándose libre por los pulmones, los objetos comienzan a temblar, antes que la negrura ilusoria te golpee.

Cielo, cielo y paraíso, me encontraba ahora a los pies de una montaña, apuñalando barbaros de escudos rústicos mientras yo vestía una gran armadura, mi espada cortaba tiñéndose de sangre que se deslizaba suavemente por su mango, reía, no era solo el poder lo que embriagaba, era el saber que sin motivo aparente descuartizabas sus patéticos cuerpos y no podían hacer nada al respecto. Como cuan sueño hermoso que cambia al voltearse me vi a mi misma perdida en las paredes de una gran ciudad, huyendo de los militsos por razones que no comprendía, escuchaba la voz de Bogo diciendo que me protegería de los barbaros, las calles eran eternas de colores ostentosos pero carentes de vida, como una mala caricatura recogí gran cantidad de armamento, riendo frenéticamente mientras descargaba las oleadas de plomo contra las hordas de militsos al ritmo de una hermosa canción del g

enio Rossini, The Thieving Magpie, la gloria, la gloria el cielo y el infierno desatados en los ríos de sangre y las bocanadas iracundas de humo de mis cañones de interminable munición.

Esos fueron mis sueños favoritos esa noche, la realidad volvió tan temblorosa como en un principio, Dipper fumaba un cancrillo, su mirada era lúcida, seguramente ya había aterrizado minutos antes estaba jugando con su bate, levanté la mirada, Candy y Grenda ya no estaba ahí.

-Dame uno de tus cancrillos hermano mío.  
-Claro- Dijo acercando la caja hacia mí, para luego poner un mechero con amabilidad.  
-¿Dónde están las niñas?-  
-Creo que no importa- dijo Dipper- mirando el humo con cierta satisfacción.  
- Sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes cosas brato.  
-Y tu sabes que no me gusta que me interroguen hermanita, no hagas el militso y vamos a casa- ante esta oración no evité imaginar los ríos de sangre y el humo de mis alucinaciones, riendo suavemente.

El camino a casa desde el bar no fue demasiado largo, tendíamos pasos rápidos para evitar toparnos con los rayos del sol, que comenzaba a teñir el horizonte de colores más claros.  
-¿la bitha de anoche era necesaria?- preguntó Dipper en tono serio.  
-Por supuesto. – Dije sonriente.  
-Entonces ¿por qué después asumiste seguir el plan de Candy y Grenda?  
-Dip brato mío, todo esto nunca se trató de sus planes, Candy y Grenda no solo cuestionaron mi autoridad, maquinaron para tomar el control, yo solo les di frente, me mostré como la líder, por cierto, agradezco el gesto del cuchillo, sabes cómo hacer las cosas divertidas.

Había sido una noche excelsa, mi mente saboreaba los momentos vividos, mientras guardaba mi parte del botín en un lugar seguro, Dipper entró en la habitación que compartíamos, ya nos habíamos quitado las partes más pesadas de nuestros atuendos, se sentó en mi cama, mirando como terminaba de quitar mi camisa color blanco quedando solo con mi sujetador y mis bragas, lo miré un momento subiendo mis piernas a la cama, tocando ligeramente su entrepierna con la palma de mis pies.

Fuera de aquellas paredes nuestra relación era distante y a la vez protectora, Dipper no era mi perro faldero como Grenda lo era de Candy, no, el era mi perro silencioso y rebelde, si algo no le parecía, no tomaba partido, siempre velaba porque yo no saliera lastimada. Pero una vez llegábamos a casa dejaba de ser eso para convertirse en mi amante, nuestro amor por la violencia carente de sentido nos había unido tanto como es posible unir a dos seres humanos.

Practicaríamos un poco del viejo y conocido mete y saca, mete y saca antes de poder dormir.  
.-.-.-.-

**¿Demasiado mal? Me gustaría vuestra opinión, yo continuaría. **  
**Pero si no gusta, solo quedará como un experimento narrativo :) **


	2. 2

**Bueno decidí continuar, aunque sea contar una pequeña historia de ultra-violencia y venganza, para amenizar los pensamientos que suelen invadirme.**

Me disculpo si tardé demasiado, pero escribir en un estilo ajeno no es tan simple como aparenta, menos en un estilo tan particular como lo es C.W.O. 

**Bien mis drugos los dejo con la segunda parte.**

.-.-.-. 2

¿Y ahora que pasa, eh?

Muchos quizás ya habéis experimentado algo del viejo mete y saca, pero quizás otros carentes de experiencias esperan ansiosos a atender lo ocurrido aquel joroschó amanecer, y ya sea por desgracia o por susurro del viejo Bogo está en mi el deber de corromper sus malencos moscos con mis soeces slovos.

Así que limpien sus glasos oh hermanos míos, porque palabras iguales no creo que se resbalen de las rucas de su amiga y narradora por una segunda vez.

» Llegamos a casa siendo apenas alcanzados por los rayos infames del sol quemando nuestras schiyas, suspiré ante la presión fantasmal que producían las paredes del domo sobre mi cuerpo, el smiledip había bajado casi al completo, pero al cerrar los ojos, un bolche caleidoscopio hacía imposible cualquier intento por sentar la golova y poder spatar con tranquilidad.

Ya me había deshecho de mis platis más pesadas, cuando Dipper se sentó en el borde de mi cama, levanté mis piernas apoyando uno de mis pies en su entrepierna con una expresión doba e inocente. Su mirada era expectante, un poco traviesa, como la de un coto que acorrala a algún pichón lejos de su nido.

Se acercó, limitando los espacios, posando su mano tibia sobre mi bruco, eso siempre me hacía temblar como una niña, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera cada rincón de mi ploto, y nos besamos oh hermanos, como pocas veces se besa como si el tiempo en verdad fuera una ilusión malenca, nuestras rotas frescas y frutales por el smiledip se mezclaban realmente joroschó.

Incliné mi cuerpo sobre la cama sintiendo su peso sobre mí, imaginando a Bogo y la corte celestial apuntándonos asqueados. Pero yo esmecaba hahaha en mis interiores, sintiendo las gubas de Dipper posarse sobre mis grudos y mi cuello, liberando pequeños gemidos ahogados.

Mis rucas, es decir manos, se enredaban libres por su corto boloso, nuestros labios se juntaban y separaban haciendo sblop sblop sblop en cada toque, casi sin darnos cuentas estábamos completamente nagos juntando nuestros cuerpos con violencia.

El sudor tibio y los azotes impiadosos de mi brato hacían mi mente elevarse saliendo de mi cuerpo, observando aquellos mestos para luego elevarme más sobre la casa, la ciudad y el planeta que giraba y palpitaba como los engranes de algún malenco reloj de pulsera.

Todo al ritmo de la novena del viejo Ludwin Van, que deleite infernal, coro de demonios iracundos, silbantes y vibrantes por cada pequeño rincón de la habitación, encubriendo celosos mis gemidos llenos de placer, gemidos que ni siquiera me esforzaba en disimular, confiando en que pe y eme tomaron sus píldoras para dormir y todavía teníamos un par de horas antes de que sus glasos se abrieran al completo.

Caímos agotados sobre la cama con nuestros rasoduques temblando ante el placer, el orgasmo y los restantes de Smiledip. «

Aquella mañana dormimos realmente joroschó hermanitos, pero no pasaron más de un par de horas antes de que alguien clopara a la puerta de nuestra habitación tac tac tac.  
-¿Qué? – Preguntó mi brato con tono asqueado.  
-Niños se les hará tarde para ir a la escuela, deben levantarse.

Era nuestra eme, con su tono característico que era el equilibrio perfecto entre lo samantino y lo autoritario. Pero… ¡Que nos cuelguen!... ¿Escuela? ¿En serio? Ese apestoso y grasño nido de niñas y niños glupos era peor que un infierno para nosotros.

Miré a Dipper que hacía un mohín adolorido, cubriéndose el litso con ambas rucas, levantándose de mi lado dejándome ver su espalda y sus scharros. Estirándome una sonrisa en la rota, se volteó a mirarme y solo dijo.  
-Vamos Mabel. -  
-Me duele la goloba terriblemente bratito, no me siento en condiciones para ir a la scolivola esta mañana. – Me regaló una mirada incrédula, tomando mis niznos del suelo y tirándomelos en la cara en forma juguetona,  
- Vamos, le pondré algo de dremcrom a tu moloco.

Levanté mi ploto realmente pesado solo impulsada por las ganas de beber un buen moloco-plus. Realmente odiaba ir a la scolivola, los estudios y los maestros eran lo de menos, eran los otros chavalcos y débochcas de nuestra edad los que lo hacían insoportable, deseaba poder encontrarlos por la naito y descargar algo de ultra-violencia sobre sus malencas golobas vacías.

Me duché rápidamente, quitando de mi piel el sudor liberado por las dratsas y el metesaca de la noche ya pasada. Ya podía imaginar la taza de moloco caliente adulterada con gotas de demcrom, me dejarían despierta y alerta hasta pasada la tarde y quizás entonces podré recuperar algo de sueño antes de llegada la noche. Eso pensaba mientras terminaba de lavar mi cabello.

Ya eran las siete y cuarenta de la mañana, no había descansado ni una miserable hora, ¿Cuál era la obsesión de mi brato en ir a la scolivola?, no lo entendía. Llegué a la mesa donde eme disponía 2 tazas de moloco bien caliente, Dipper ya estaba ahí con su uniforme bien arreglado y joroschó, un par de tirantes negros y sus botas tipo militso eran lo único que daba cierta personalidad a aquellas aburridas platis.  
Yo no usaba unas muy diferentes, camisa blanca, falda gris, mis tirantes color blanco y una pequeña medalla con el numero 1 que colgaba de mi falda.  
-Buenos días Mabel- Dijo pe dando una mordida a su tostada haciendo crush crush con los glasos clavados en el periódico de esa mañana-  
-Buenos días pe, ¿Cómo durmieron, Joroschó?  
- Por supuesto querida- Contestó mi eme sentándose mientras daba pequeñas piteadas a una taza humeante de chai, Dipper en forma discreta puso unas gotas de dremcrom en mi taza y en la suya videandome con cierta complicidad- ¿Cómo durmieron ustedes? ¿fue muy duro el trabajo de anoche? – Preguntó con inocencia.

Pe y eme creen que yo y mi brato trabajamos por las noches para costearnos nuestras vesches, y hermanos, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, aunque crastar y tolchoquear suscas no fuera un trabajo de verdad nos daba suficiente dengo como para no pedir un mísero goli a pe ni eme, y eso les mantenía las rotas bien cerradas.

Mi pe levantó la cabeza videandonos con preocupación, - Y podría preguntar, ¿En qué trabajan exactamente? – Yo estaba piteando suavemente mi moloco, pero Dipper no tardó en contestar.  
-En lo que podemos, dando una mano aquí y allá, en las calles sobra el trabajo si lo buscas, ¿Por qué preguntas pe?-  
-Oh por nada, pero no puedes pedir que no me preocupe por ustedes chicos, con las calles llenas de delincuentes y vándalos.  
-Las cosas no son tan terribles como pintan por las gassetas pe- contesté con cierto desdén.  
-Quizás tengan razón, me estoy preocupando de más. Bueno, se me hace tarde, debo irme. Adiós querida. – Apenas pe salió de la casa nuestra eme se levantó de su asiento despidiéndose cariñosamente de notros.  
-Cuídense niños, Dip, cuida a Mabel, no hagan nada peligroso y dejé algo de comer en el horno para cuando lleguen de la escuela ¿Vale?  
-Claro – Aseguramos al unísono viendo salir a la susca por la puerta, dejándonos solos entre aquellos monótonos muros, un profundo bostezo salió de mi, a pesar del moloco alterado que estaba bebiendo podía sentir el peso de la naito sobre mis hombros.  
-¿En serio quieres ir a la scolivola Dip?  
-Claro que no, tenemos que ir a otro lugar. – Me quedé algo helada ante las palabras de mi brato, el cual dio unas últimas piteadas a su taza de moloco y fue a la habitación por en busca de su amado bate.- Toma tus cosas saldremos en unos minutos.  
-Dipper- Dije con cierto rasdrás tomándolo de la ruca - ¿Qué me estás ocultando bratito?  
-Lo videarás tu misma Mabel, pero debemos salir pronto.-

Estaba realmente intrigada hermanos mios, ¿Qué podía ser aquello que mi brato se negaba a decir?, teminé mi taza sintiendo como las cuchillas del moloco comenzaban a hacerse presentes, abriendo mis glasos de par en par.  
Con mi britba guardada y un bastón para tolchoquear salimos de la pequeña casa, en dirección indeterminada, no tuvimos que gular mucho para llegar al centro las cosas estaban relativamente tranquila solo algunos nadsats que adornaban las esquinas en busca de algo que crastar. A lo lejos pude distinguir claramente al gordo bastardo de Guideon y sus cuatro drugos que entraban en un callejón, Dipper se detuvo con la mirada clavada en ellos.  
-¿Venimos a buscar a Guideon?  
-No solo a él, esta mañana se hará una linda transacción en ese callejón y creo que será bueno que estemos presentes.

Por un momento el plan de mi bratito parecía cobrar sentido, tolchoquear al gordo seboso y a sus drugos y así quedarnos con sus vesches parecía divertido. Mantuvimos la distancia viendo como estos hablaban y fumaban cancrillos preocupados de sus asuntos. Cuando, y no lo creerían hermanos y buenos amigos aparecieron dos Débochcas en escena, y no eran ptistas cualquieras eran mis dos drugas, Candy y su perra guardiana Grenda que saludaban sonrientes a toda la schaica del grasño brashno de boloso blanco, apreté los subos con indignación pero Dipper me sostuvo, dijo que esperara.

Estos partieron y así también nosotros siguiendo de cerca sus mal olientes huellas, la luz del día era aturdidora especialmente cuando no se ha sasnutado bien pero eso no me hacía entrecerrar los glasos, las cuchillas y la ira eran demasiadas como para poder separarnos de nuestro objetivo.  
Entraron a un bar, sin que nos notaran nos dispusimos a sus espaldas escuchando con atención su gobora.

Guideon soltó un poco su camisa mientras pronunciaba con su afeminada golosa- Me alegra que hayan aceptado trabajar con nosotros chicas.  
-A nosotros también nos alegra nuestro trato Guideon.- Respondió Candy, asquerosa traidora.  
Contrayendo sus aceitosos gubos en una mueca estúpida el gordo seboso continuó con su parloteo- Supongo que todas nuestras bithas del pasado ya están perdonadas ¿Verdad?  
-Por supuesto- respondió Candy mientras su perra lerda se levantaba de la mesa probablemente iría a por las birras para el alegre grupo- toda esa chepucas de niños quedaron con Mabel y el cobarde de su brato, nosotras ahora velaremos por el dengo.  
-Bien dicho, y eso quería preguntarles ¿Qué ocurrió al final con Mabel? ¿Tomaron el control como habíamos acordado? -  
Candy ocultó su ruca bajo la mesa tartamudeando un poco antes de poder musitar alguna mentira- intentamos convencerla de ver por el dengo, pero es una niñita muy terca también hablamos con su brato, pero obviamente su perro no se pondría en su contra, preferimos dejarla, así no ponemos en riesgo los negocios.  
-Asique la abandonaron. – Dijo Guideon algo decepcionado- Triste, porque creí haberles dicho que quería a Mabel de nuestra parte.  
Grenda y otro de los cerdos drugos de Guideon pusieron unas cuantas botellas de birra sobre la mesa, y unas cajas de cancrillos recién compradas, intentando conectarse en la conversación.  
-Vamos, ¿en verdad la necesitas? – preguntó Candy llenando un vaso del liquido color ambar.  
-Yo no soy tonto querida, ustedes sin Mabel no son nada, los rumores son bastante rápidos ¿sabes?, esta misma mañana me enteré por uno de mis drugitos de la paliza que te dio Mabel anoche.  
-Hey cuida tu rota Guideon- Dijo Grenda amenazante.  
-¿o qué? – contestó condescendiente.  
-Yo sola podría contra tú y tus grasños drugos-  
-wowow- interrumpió Candy tomando a Grenda por el hombro- No hay necesidad de armar una dratsa drugos, recuerden que aquí estamos por los negocios.  
-Está bien- Dijo la gran Grenda sentándose nuevamente- todo sea por el dengo ¿no?  
-¿Qué quieres que hagamos con Mabel entonces? Ella nunca se someterá a tus órdenes y tampoco pensará en compartir su posición de líder, es una niñita orgullosa y glupa debes saberlo.  
-Entonces le haremos cambiar de posición nosotros mismos ¿No es verdad chicos? –  
Los perros de Guideon ladraron un –Si- al unísono como zombis – Solo busquen la forma de traerla a este mesto y veremos que hacer, quizás solo le faltan unos pocos tolchoques para mejorar su actitud.

Ya habíamos escuchado suficiente, yo y mi brato nos levantamos con discreción saliendo del humeante bar, aquellas que se hacían llamar mis drugas con sus nuevos amigos.

-¿Hace cuanto sabes esto? – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño con rabia  
-Hace un tiempo ya, Candy y Grenda hacían trabajos para Guideon a cambio de algo de Dengo, pero nunca presentó ninguna amenaza. – Contestó mi brato encendiendo un cancrillo.  
-Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -  
-Exactamente por eso, no dejaría que britsearas con Guideon y sus drugos sin motivo alguno especialmente si estaba la posibilidad de que nuestras drugas se nos pusieran en contra.  
-No las llames así, esas brachnas perras grasñas y traidoras me las van a pagar-  
-Tranquila bratita, lo mejor por ahora es que las chicas crean que no estás enterada, las atacaremos cuando menos se den cuenta, que sepan que nuestra reputación no es regalada.

¿Y ahora que pasa, eh?

Al llegar a nuestro domo no tenía mayores preocupaciones, mi mente repasaba meticulosamente algunos de los detalles de mis planes para esa naito, algo ansiosa debo admitir de disfrutar de la buena vieja ultra-violencia. Por ahora solo quería dormir, si que, llegue a la habitación, me despojé de mi uniforme guardándolo cuidadosamente y me recosté, el sueño no tardó en llegar oh hermanos mios y solo recuerdo haber soñado toda clase de maravillas sangrantes y jadeantes antes de caer en un sueño profundo y oscuro.

Al abrir los ojos pude ver que el sol se ocultaba eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde, pero claramente no había llegado la noche todavía, pude slusar el tronar de platillos y cucharas, seguramente eran pe y eme que habían llegado de sus trabajos, Dipper dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, no pensaba en despertarlo, no por ahora.

Salí al encuentro de mis padres que crunshiaban felices una torta helada de lo más apetecible- Yum yum eme que delicia veo ahí- dije con una sonrisa amplia.  
-Oh, hija despertaste, intentamos levantarte pero tu hermano dijo que no te sentías bien.  
-Tenía un terrible dolor en la goloba, pero ya estoy mejor, solo necesitaba algo de sueño. – El mentir se había vuelto algo relativamente fácil con los años.  
-¿cómo les fue hoy en la escuela? – Preguntó mi eme con interés mientras cortaba una rebanada del pastel y lo disponía en un pequeño plato.  
-Nada fuera de lo normal, y supongo que nada que no te haya dicho ya mi bratito.  
-Si, mencionó que hoy tenían un trabajo en el centro, ¿En que era exactamente?  
-Quedamos de ayudar en un bar, nos pagarán la noche.  
-Pero, el mencionó algo de mover cajas o algo así.  
-Seguramente ese sea el trabajo que le dieron a él, yo iré por recoger y servir copas, sabes que todas esas cosas se necesitan siempre en los bares.  
-Me alegra que sean tan dinámicos tú y tu hermano- Pobre eme, en realidad estaba orgullosa de sus hijos, ni todos los problemas que le ocasionamos en el pasado con el inicio de nuestra desenfrenada adolescencia le hizo dejar de vernos como sus niñitos especiales y amados, típico de las madres supongo. – dijo que lo despertara como a esta hora para poder llegar a tiempo, ¿Por qué no vas a levantarlo? – Recibí el plato con una sonrisa tomando un pequeño bocado mientras asentía con la cabeza e iteaba de regreso a nuestra habitación.

-Arriba arriba arriba drugito que nos espera una naito de lo más joroschó- Dije muy cerca del oído de mi brato, causándole un ligero sobresalto, este se cubrió el litso liberando pequeños gemidos.  
-Aaaah, ¿ya anocheció?  
-ma dijo que querías que te despertaran, vamos o llegaremos tarde a nuestros asuntos. – Dipper me sonrió estirándose con pereza, poniéndose de pié y caminando hacia el baño silbando alguna alegre canción.

Mientras yo, buscaba mis platis, lo de siempre en realidad, camisa blanca y mallas negras muy ajustadas con un protector para la entrepierna, mi shlapa negra, mis botas pesadas y algo de maquillaje, no era completamente de mi agrado, las débochcas de mi edad suelen pitarrajearse los glasos de manera muy exagerada con colores de arcoíris, no me mal entiendan hemanos siempre he amado el color y la belleza, pero llenarse la cara de burdas pinturas solo opaca la belleza real del rostro, cansado y sediento.

Seguí el silbido que salía desde el baño, mientras buscaba alguno de mis bastones, esa sería una noche especial, y debía estar preparada, mi baston negro con un nogo escondido en el mango resultaría perfecto, la emoción ya comenzaba a agobiar mi goloba pensando la mejor manera de aplicar la venganza contra aquellas que se hacían llamar mis durgas.

Saboreando pequeñas cucharadas del sladquino pastel, Dipper salió con sus platis bien arregladas como de costumbre, muy similares a las mías, por no decir iguales, lo que nos diferenciaba era una pequeña medalla con la letr que usábamos sobre la shlapa.

-¿Estamos listos, verdad?


	3. Lo lamento

Hola, esta es una mala noticia supongo. La verdad no he avanzado palabra alguna en este fic.  
Mi nuevo libro me tiene realmente absorbido y ya no se si quiera continuar.

Soy mucho de dejar proyectos a medias (por desgracia) si que, creo que lo mejór será dejar la primera parte como autoconclusiva, de todos modos, tenía el potencial de serlo.


End file.
